Juel
''Important Info'': -Half Vampire -King of Seria -Majikye of Voltage -Soul weapon: Point Cero -Ultimate Form: The Lightning Lord ''History:'' Juel was born as the prince of the Serian throne, and generally lived a nice life. Juel was eight when Seria went to war with Casadonia. He grew up, learning about lightning from his father and quickly came to respect its power. When Juel was fifteen, his father went to the front of the battle with Casadonia, hoping to end the conflict, and was killed. Juel, frightened by the aspect of ruling his country during the war, fled to Chaosia, where he eventually took shelter in a warehouse. After defeating the trials in the warehouse and the maze, Juel traveled north, to merchant square, where he met TChao. He and TChao had a quick fight over the battlefields, then Juel began to hang around Techno City, mesmerized by its technological advances. At one point, he journeyed to the Arena, where he won round after round until he was presented with the option of becoming a werewolf or vampire. Wanting to gain power, but maintain his humanity, Juel chose to take half of the vampire phial, making him a half vampire, giving him almost all of the perks of being a vampire, but none of the bad. Eventually, he chose to journey to Atlantis. It was then that the Never Massacre occurred, awarding Juel with the Never Sword. Juel realized the power of the sword, and quickly became a user of Never magic, but recognizing its power, he sealed it into a contract, making him the only person able to use the magic aside from the balance keeper. The Never magic he could do was only imbuing the power of Never into items or weapons. Eventually, Juel met Axell, and the two became friends and sparring partners. During this time, Juel became very skilled with the magics of light and lightning, which he eventually enhanced to High Voltage and Holy. Around that time, Juel realized he was still needed in Seria and that he had to take back his throne. So he returned to Seria and was surprised to find no opposition to his taking his birthright to the throne. The war with Casadonia escalated then, with Juel quickly using the knowledge he had gained at Techno City to increase his country's technological might and forged an alliance with Dragotia. With these new advancements, Seria began to take an upper hand in the war, so Cir called a ceasefire and the two countries made peace. Juel initiated Protocol 7 (see Seria) soon afterwards, to make sure his citizens were prepared. Not long after that, Juel journeyed to the underwater domain of the draarks. He gained their respect and loyalty and continued to govern his country. Eventually, he dared into the Serian Jungle and discovered the kardalu, along with The Great Snake. He recognized the threat of the kardalu, but had no way to oppose it, so he left it be. As for the Great Snake, he spent a few months hunting the snake deity, before finally injuring it badly before it fled. Then Seria faced a new threat: The invading forces of Ysutrak. Juel fought to the fullest extent of his power, but was obviously losing the battle. In a desperate fight with Jonah, Juel's soul weapon, Point Cero, awakened, empowering Juel to defeat Jonah and temporarily fend off some of Ysutrak's forces. The war would last for three months before Ysutrak finally withdrew. Soon afterwards, Juel and Axell found that the kardalu had died, or so they thought. This eventually led to the event 'The Undone Realm'. Juel then spent time with his friends and met new allies, such as Inazukami. Unfortunately, Juel and TChao were captured and sent to the facility one day. After gaining his alter-ego, Drake, and his shadow, Nega, Juel was hard-pressed to stay sane. After TChao's death, Juel was stricken with grief, and wandered about aimlessly, following old goals of power, until he met Alpha, who he decided to train as his apprentice. While training Alpha, he met Gale and Nintendo (he gives nintendo a set of Never Wings).After an assasination attempt on Juel's life by Ysutrak, he and Alpha journey there to track down his would-be assassin. Once there, they find that Jonah had sent the assassin. While in the desert, a large beast attacks Alpha, and Juel senses a disturbance back in his kingdom. Without a word to Alpha, Juel opens a void and goes back to Cyonora only to find that a massacre has taken place at the hands of a young man named Thunder. After finding that Thunder had been possessed Juel decides to keep an eye on him, but otherwise remains calm. (after threatening/beating thunder). Nintendo and Alpha arrive back in Seria, and Juel teaches Alpha a little more. Around this time, the event 'Dark God Rising' takes place. After DGR Juel talks to Nintendo about Never reacting strangely to Nintendo. He then uses the never sword to send Nintendo to the Never Dimension. When Nintendo returns, he tries to assassinate Juel. The two battle, and the battle ends with Nintendo stripping Juel of his power over Never. Juel is outraged by this and takes his fury out on Ysutrak, launching a full-scale invasion of the hostile country. It is at this time that the time-tangent event story 'The Lightning Lord's Wrath' takes place. Eventually, Nintendo returns and Juel finds that he can't really satisfy his rage by harming Nintendo, and he also finds out that Nintendo is the majikye of Never. Later, he is suddenly pulled through a mysterious void by another power inside his mind. He finds himself in the Chamber of the Imprisoned One, where Nintendo and Mystic explain to him that he is the majikye of Voltage.